pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Dog
Wild Dog was a member of Morning Dao Sect and a commander of War Chamber's Earthen Pole.Ch. 1113 Appearance Wild Dog was was a middle-aged. He wore makeup and he looked incredibly handsome. However there was a long scar on his face. It was a hideous shade of flesh-like red, taking away handsomeness of the man’s features and replaced them with a strangely enchanting, ferocious appearance. He had drawn long eyebrows. His eyes were long and narrow, just like the eyes of a phoenix. His voice was velvety. When he smiled, a scar on his face twitched, which made his smile look incredibly ghastly. He had a presence of a wild dog that stood above the souls of countless corpses while it devoured their flesh and blood and tore through their souls.Ch. 1114 Personality Wild Dog was extremely despicable. Wherever he went, no grass would grow from the heinous slaughter he’d committed. Background He belonged to a race which had vanished from the universe, so he had long been the only one left.Ch. 1115 No one knew his name. He only had a nickname. He liked to drink a Fiend Wine. History Book 5 Wild Dog received an order to have the War Chamber’s Earthen Pole enter the Immortals’ Union from the third warzone and escort Su Ming to his destination. After receiving orders from the Council of Sect Masters, Su Ming went to a place of troops gathering with the bald crane, Xiao Huang, Huo Kui and Zhu You Cai. He was to kill Bai Feng, the Sacred Lady of Phoenix Sect. Soon after, the army from the Earthen Pole of War Chamber arrived. It consisted of five million cultivators, about one hundred thousand warships, nearly ten thousand huge stone platforms and thousands of gigantic beasts chained to a planet shining with a seven-colored light. After seeing the army full of thick murderous aura, Huo Kui was pale, the Abyss Dragon shuddered, even Zhu You Cai's pupils shrank, but the bald crane was not impressed. Su Ming's expression didn't change a bit, knowing it was War Chamber’s intentional intimidation. Then Su Ming released his own murderous aura. His murderous aura was so thick that it surpassed the ones possessed by many cultivators of War Chamber. His body exudeded a malicious presence, which seemed to be the source of evil in the universe. In the cultivators from the War Chamber’s Earthen Pole a respect was formed. Wild Dog greeted Dao Kong, who was really Su Ming. He treated him to a Fiend Wine, which the bald crane happily drunk, after transforming into a ferocious-looking bald man to fit to others. Wild Dog only smiled at the bald crane. After explaining their role of bringing Su Ming to his destination, they moved out. Su Ming felt alone. He wanted to have home. As determination of creating a home grew in him, he activated the opening of the Abyss Gate. His life force was sucked in, and his body was almost reduced to mere skin and bones, but there was vast power in him. Accidentaly, he absorbed some life force of Huo Kui with just a glance. During the month of travel, while Su Ming was suppressing Abyss Gate from absorbing his or others life force, Wild Dog visited him once, but when he saw him, he left quickly. Eventually they arrived at the territory of Dust Dews, where nearly one million cultivators from the Immortals’ Union was stationed.Ch. 1116 Three battalions commanded to use Cut the Horizon Art, destroyed the gray screen of light protecting the territory of Dust Dews. Then they charged to fight cultivators of the Immortals’ Union. Su Ming rushed too. He forcibly devoured life forces of many cultivators, shocking many on both sides.Ch. 1117 Even Dust Dews' Elders in Mastery Realm were defeated. When it was not enough for Abyss Gate, Su Ming manifested a huge palm to cover one of the nine planets and absorbed it's life force, including the Essence of a World. After that, he finally had returned to his original appearance. Dest Dews were dispirited. Then he absorbed the life forces of other eight planets. Dest Dews race was exterminated. War Chambers continued slaughtering their way into the Immortals’ Union. Once they ran into a battle that was on a far greater scale than before, Wild Dog had personally come forth to command. In the Immortals’ Union's camp were Immortals on flying swords and even two black-robed people.Ch. 1118 Cultivators of the Earthen Pole had problems, because of many Eyes of the Sacred Temple could see through thir actions. As powerful cultivators were kept away by Sun Destroying Lightnings, Su Ming stepped in. While he was killing Immortals, the bald crane was stealing their storage bags. After Su Ming destroyed Eyes of the Sacred Temple, the army of the War Chamber changed their tactics and executed stronger attack.Ch. 1119 After Su Ming defeated two black-robed men, a seven-starred Ancient God appeared on the battlefield.Ch. 1121 When Su Ming clashed with an Ancient God, deafening booms shaked the hearts of all present cultivators. While they fought, Ancient God suddenly self-destructed, because of interference from Greatmaster Zhang Ji Dao.Ch. 1123 Half of the cultivators from War Chamber relocated away executing Ode of the War Chamber. All present members of the Immortals’ Union died. Su Ming tore a crack in space and escaped into the world under space and beyond the universe.Ch. 1124 Later, after explosion of One Billion Corpse Soul Seal, which created a gap between Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos and Saint Defier, massive whirlwind casued a havock in True Morning Dao World. Many planets and sects were destroyed. Relocation spots connecting Morning Dao Sect with the outside were destroyed. Many members of the sect died.Ch. 1139 Cultivators from the War Chamber were with Flame Fiends’ Progenitor and Zhu You Cai on one of the broken planets. They were keeping up a Rune to hold off against raging whirlwind.Ch. 1144 Reference List Category:True Morning Dao World Category:Morning Dao Sect Category:Male Characters Category:Characters